So Cold
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshot; Y cuando todo marchaba a la perfección para Ada Wong, la mejor espía de su generación, Leon S. Kennedy apareció en su vida para destruir el muro de hielo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir. Y es que ese muchacho lo había cambiado todo.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary:** Oneshot; Y cuando todo marchaba a la perfección para Ada Wong, la mejor espía de su generación, Leon S. Kennedy apareció en su vida para destruir el muro de hielo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir. Y es que ese muchacho lo había cambiado todo.

* * *

**So Cold.**

**—o—**

—Concéntrate, Ada.

Ada Wong se limpió la boca con la palma de su mano, agitada de tanto entrenamiento, y encontró un líquido escarlata entre sus dedos. Su boca sangraba ligeramente, escupió al piso y miró a su mentor con una mirada irritada.

—Estoy concentrada.

—No —interrumpió Hiroyuki—, no lo estás.

Ella no contestó, se preparó y rápidamente se abalanzó contra él, intentando atacarlo con una patada voladora, una que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Incluso a pesar de tener tan solo 22 años, era muy buena en las artes marciales, su cuerpo delgado le ayudaba a esquivar con maestría los ataques del oponente, convirtiéndola en una enemiga letal y silenciosa. Como una serpiente.

Pero Hiroyuki fue más rápido, y contraatacó con un golpe en la nuca que desestabilizó a Ada, y entonces la encerró en una especie de abrazo, mientras su codo apretaba con fuerza su cuello, impidiéndole respirar con facilidad.

—Tu mente no se encuentra aquí —habló el hombre de unos 50 años, sobre su oído—. Se encuentra en Raccoon City. Con Kennedy.

Ella frunció el ceño, agitada y con sorpresa.

—¿Qué sabes de él? —preguntó con dificultad, a causa de la presión que Hiroyuki ejercía sobre su cuello.

—Más de lo que puedes imaginar —respondió su entrenador, dejándola ir con brusquedad, entonces Ada cayó sobre la arena—. He oído que quieres verlo.

Ella se levantó del suelo, frotando su nuca y apartándose de él, bastante malhumorada. Hiroyuki fue el primer entrenador que tuvo en la organización, aquél que la acompañó y le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Sin embargo, a veces se comportaba como si fuera su padre, por momentos podía ser tierno, pero en casos como este, era extremadamente molesto. Ella no necesitaba de nadie, jamás lo había hecho, y no pretendía hacerlo ahora, ella sabía cuidar de sí misma perfectamente.

—Eso a ti no te importa —contestó.

Hiroyuki se cruzó de brazos, observándola con seriedad.

—Te conozco desde que eras una niña, Ada Wong —habló—. Desde que tus padres fallecieron y te reclutaron a la organización. Ambos trabajamos en tus emociones. ¿Qué has aprendido sobre eso?

Ada miró el mar de la playa en la que se encontraban, sintiendo el aire salado entrar por su cuerpo. Su cabello corto bailaba con el viento, y su cuerpo adolorido pedía a gritos descansar, de tanto entrenamiento.

—A enfriarlas —contestó, con la voz vacía.

Hiroyuki asintió.

—Sí, a enfriarlas. Pero siento que vuelven a calentarse, tus emociones están tibias, Ada Wong. Necesitas...

Ada se volteó, desesperada.

—Lo que necesito es verlo —respondió, con el ceño fruncido—. No lo entiendes, necesito saber si está bien, él arriesgó su vida por la mía, cuando Birkin planeaba dispararme, él recibió la bala por mí.

Luego del incidente de Raccoon City, Ada había tenido un gran impulso por saber como estaba, había oído rumores de que el gobierno le había pedido que trabajara para ellos, pero necesitaba saber más, necesitaba hablar con él cara a cara. Y Hiroyuki no lo entendía.

—Arriesgaste tu propia vida por un hombre que conociste durante tan solo 24 horas —habló Hiroyuki, ajeno a cualquier emoción—. Nunca creí que fueras tan débil.

—No soy débil —masculló Ada, enfadada—. Nunca lo fui, nunca lo ser...

—¡Eres débil! Tus emociones te harán cometer terribles actos de los cuales te arrepentirás, tú...

Pero Ada lo ignoró, pasando por su lado mientras le empujaba el hombro levemente.

—No discutiré esto contigo. Lo veré, y no podrás impedirlo.

—No me ignores a mi, Ada Wong —habló Hiroyuki, con voz firme—. Sabes lo que Wesker hará si se entera de tu traición, y tal vez no decida desquitarse contigo, sino con él. Si lo quieres, debes protegerlo, y si está cerca de ti, correrá peligro.

Ada se detuvo, escuchando las palabras de su entrenador. Cerró los ojos, luchando contra sus impulsos, contra sus emociones, desde que sus padres habían fallecido cuando tenía 15 años, Hiroyuki le enseñó a calmar el dolor, la impotencia y la furia, eliminando toda emoción de su cuerpo, Ada había vivido la mayor parte de su vida intentando convencerse que jamás había tenido padres. Y cuando todo marchaba a la perfección para Ada Wong, la mejor espía de su generación, Leon S. Kennedy apareció en su vida para destruir el muro de hielo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir.

Ella se volteó, mirándolo con rendición, y él siguió hablando.

—Tú vida está aquí, en la organización. No con él. Sacrificaste muchas cosas por llegar aquí, no lo arruines ahora. No dejes que tu debilidad y tus emociones te controlen, pues solo te llevarán al fracaso. Tú misión para con la organización es fingir lealtad a Albert Wesker, y entre un nido de víboras, debes ser una víbora también, no un cordero. Piénsalo.

Luego, Hiroyuki abandonó el lugar, y Ada se quedó allí sola, intentando contener las lágrimas, intentando enfriarse por dentro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Leon lo había cambiado todo.

* * *

Esto basicamente salió después de ponerme a pensar en como Ada había tomado todo lo ocurrido en Raccoon, supongo que habrá tenido intención de volver a ver a Leon, pero algo tuvo que habérselo impedido, en este caso Hiroyuki, su entrenador en la organización. Más que nada un descargue para perfilar un poco más el personaje.

¿Reviews?

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
